httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oasis Blue
Oasis Blue is a male Triple Stryke of the Strike Class. Oasis Blue is a friend of Toothless when they were just young one's. Oasis Blue is a blue Triple Stryke which is considered rare among their kind. He is the trained dragon of Jack Dire. Description Oasis Blue is a Triple Stryke, with a blue and white coloring rather than the usual brown-black and orange markings. The Triple Stryke is a stockily built dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. Much like the Night Fury, it has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion's. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion's. Displaying an ornery disposition from the beginning of their lives, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas. With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle. Personality Oasis Blue is one of the most intelligent of all the dragons and seems to have a dry sense of humor. He has a personality similar to Toothless. From here it was a little bit evident that he sensed goodness in Jack, even though they were fighting each other in an arena. He doesn't take kindly to being offended nor anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful and even a little teasing when not threatened. He shows a sense of great curiosity. Oasis Blue can display a bit of an attitude at times, reflecting his shared dry humor with Toothless. He isn't easily intimidated and his daring bravado can get him into trouble at times. He is also not above using violence to reach an end, but will usually refrain when told to do so. Oasis Blue's main personality is equally protective and loyal, he never hesitates to risk his own life when Jack is put in danger and is more than affectionate when the time calls for it. His sense of devotion also shows itself when protecting Jack's allies and other friends. Abilities Triple Stinger Tails On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Strength and Combat The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. It is able to grab the weight of Toothless in the air using only one tail without any struggle. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena this dragon is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. Hide and Stamina The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless as it was able to fight for long period of time and able to fly long distance with Toothless. Firepower Similar to the Armorwing, the Triple Stryke has bright fire that it uses to blind its opponents. Speed and Agility As a Strike Class Dragon it is an incredibly fast dragon. It has flexible tails to grip on objects. The Triple Stryke shows great aerodynamics being able to fly upside down and do flips. Prehensile Tail The Triple Styke is able to wrap around objects with one of its tails to hold dragons and possibly other objects. It can then use its other two tails to sting an opponent. Category:Dragons Category:Trained Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Males